The Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live
The Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live is an episode of The Room Live featuring a complete episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour recorded in full video rather than just audio. It was the first live-streaming show done by the WorkJuice Players.Our very first live, streaming show! Video *"The Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live" on Vimeo Production & Continuity This episode was live-streamed by The Room Live on February 25, 2010. This happened during the period that The Thrilling Adventure & Supernatural Suspense Hour was transitioning from M Bar to Largo at the Coronet to become The Thrilling Adventure Hour. The final show at M Bar had happened on January 9, 2010,Thanks to everyone who attended and the first Largo show took place shortly after this live-stream on March 5.Psssst A Thrilling Hour or So, a crossover between The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock and Comedy Bang Bang designed to promote the show's new iteration at Largo, was broadcast on April 23. As such, this episode is considered entirely non-canonical. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Matt Edwards *Musicians: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra: Jonathan Dinerstein, Jordan Katz, Ben JaffeSome handsome devils *Sound effects: Blake Walker Acker & Blacker Acker (Parvesh Cheena) is so cheap, and Blacker (Annie Savage) is so fat. They host and introduce the show. On with the Show Acker :A fellow named Marconi :Put down his spumoni :And went to work upon his famed invention Blacker :He realized his ambition :And with his first transmission :Ears around the world perked up and paid attention Acker & Blacker :Now we say grazie to Guglielmo for this wonder of the age :Which transports your living room to center stage :On with the show :The greatest thing to happen to radio :We've got thrilling adventures and chilling suspenses :And stories that are guaranteed to dazzle your sense :On with the show :Hey we're the hosts, and we want you all to know Blacker :He's got a stingy side Acker :This one is double-wide Acker & Blacker :So let's get on with the show :On with the show :Ladies and gentlemen, here's sound effects Joe Blake Walker :If you hear an explosion or a big buzzing bee :Roaring or snoring :Well it's all thanks to me Acker & Blacker :On with the show :Hey Andy Paley Orchestra, please say hello Orchestra :We're here to swing all night :Long as the money's right Acker & Blacker :So let's get on with the show :On with the show :Look at those actors, every one is a pro :They're polished and powdered and dressed to the nines Actors (off-camera) :And we get all our followers to watch us online Acker & Blacker :On with the show :Let's not forget the folks who paid their hard-earned dough (two, three!) Audience (off-camera) :So hip hip and hooray Acker & Blacker :That's what we hoped you'd say :Hold on to your lids, or else you'll flip 'em, kids :We're finally ready to go :So let's get on with the show Notes This is one of the few recorded examples we have of the fictionalized Acker & Blacker comedy duo act that was done primarily during the show's run at M Bar. In normal M Bar performances Acker was traditionally played by Hal Lublin. Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars This episode is titled "Terror in 2001 Feet." Cast *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Admiral Marty Bambrill - John Ennis *Ship's AI - James Urbaniak *Narrator - John DiMaggio Plot USSA officer Admiral Bambrill is alerted by the AI that the Starcraft Essex has been breached and that he is the only remaining officer on the ship. The AI claims it was done by a Class 9 life form. Sparks and Croach are then teleported onto the ship and placed in a force field as the Class 9 life forms who allegedly breached the ship. When Sparks and Croach protest, the AI begins to remove their oxygen. Marty orders the AI to restore the oxygen, and it cannot disobey a direct order. Croach states that he can detect that no Class 9s are or ever have been aboard the ship. The AI then attempts to send them to Sector 7 near an air lock, but Sparks and Croach refuse and tell the Admiral that the AI has gone space crazy. The Admiral orders the AI to go offline, and the AI protests and recites MacBeth as it loses power. They then realize that they have no ability to control the ship as it falls toward Mars. The segment ends with the plot unresolved, and the narrator states that there will be no way to find out what happens next as this is a one-off episode. Notes *Sparks and Croach reference having had 60 adventures at M Bar, and that they would be restarting their adventures at episode 1 at Largo on March 5. The Admiral and AI then tell them that they should definitely be podcasting already. *Croach states that he is a Class 2 life form, as he needs no oxygen and has Class 2 sensory capabilities. *Class 9 life forms have smaller mouths within their mouths, consume cats, and have acid for blood. *Admiral Bambrill shares a name with Ensign Lewis Bambrill, who does appear in podcast canon. It is not known whether they would be related if the Admiral also appears in the podcast universe, but as families are highly encouraged and nepotism is rampant in the USSA, it is very possible. One Minute History Marc Evan Jackson tells a One Minute History of Gilbert & Sullivan, and then introduces The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock Cast *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Gilbert - Paul F. Tompkins *Sullivan - Scott Aukerman *Narrator - Mark Gagliardi Plot Gilbert is bemoaning their career, and Sullivan reassures him that their "Pirates of the Caribbean" will be a hit. A T-Rex appears through a time-hole, followed closely by Colonel Tick-Tock. The Colonel opens another time-hole and returns the dinosaur to the Cretaceous. When Gilbert & Sullivan ask his name, the Colonel launches into Sincerely, Colonel Tick-Tock. Notes *Colonel Tick-Tock has encountered Gilbert & Sullivan in podcast canon as well. In that episode, Neil Patrick Harris plays Sullivan and a cave man appears through the time-hole rather than a dinosaur. *The cast also performs Colonel Tick-Tock's standard closing theme song. The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam Cast *Captain Laserbeam - John DiMaggio *Bethany - Annie Savage *The Die-brarian - Samm Levine *Papercut - John Ennis *Leslie - Matt Braunger *Narrator - Craig Cackowski Plot Captain Laserbeam is raising money for the high school marching band at the car wash when the Adventurekateer distress call goes off. The Adventurekateers inform him that the Die-brarian has returned to Apex City. Captain Laserbeam sends the Adventurekateers to the car wash and heads to the Die-brarian's headquarters, the Card Catacomb. As Laserbeam fights Papercut, a henchman, the Die-brarian activates his Tableau Ray and forces Papercut and Laserbeam to act out a Die-orama of The Cask of Amontillado. Upon remembering Leslie and Bethany's words, Captain Laserbeam uses his laser willpower to escape and captures the Die-brarian in his freeze laser. Villains Mentioned *Dirt-napper *Evil Houdini *Filth Column *Handsome Devil *Jumbler Notes *The episode opens with the standard Captain Laserbeam theme song. *Captain Laserbeam states that the Die-brarian is his fourth most dangerous foe. *This episode was later performed in podcast canon as Paperback Fighter! (TAH #130). Credits The real Ben Acker and Ben Blacker introduce the cast and then left the stage to allow them to perform the WorkJuice Coffee anthem. References Category:Crossovers Category:Non-canonical episodes Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Captain Laserbeam episodes Category:Video Category:February 2010 segments Category:Colonel Tick Tock Song Lyrics Category:Song Lyrics